Nine is the number that broke us
by goldenzingy46
Summary: Finally, the war was over. But not for nine innocents who fought for the light, no, they were thrown in Azkaban. But now they've escaped, and are raining havoc on the Wizarding World. / Evil!Dumbledore, Linny, Master of Death Harry Potter, Harry in Azkaban, wandless magic, return of the Marauders and much, much more. / New cover!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger is smart. Smarter than anyone alive, in fact. This, however, does _not_ mean you can throw her in Azkaban. Her intellect is a threat to the Master Manipulator's rule. Her intellect is half the reason Voldemort was defeated. Master Manipulator wants her gone. Away from him. Away from his rule. Because he is right - Hermione would challenge his new-found rule.

(She is smart. Fear her.)

Ron Weasley is loyal. He had moments where he dropped, but he always returned, no matter what they said to him. This got him thrown into Azkaban. He helped defeat Voldemort, and he stood by his two best friends the whole time. Master Manipulator thinks he will help them destroy his rule. He is right. Ron wants to tear it all down.

(He is loyal. Hide him.)

Luna Lovegood is different. She sees things others do not, and she understands without talking. She cares for others, she sees Wrackspurts and Nargles. She saw thestrals and trusted them. She doesn't judge on appearance. She only speaks the truth. Master Manipulator doesn't like her. She scares him. So he locked her away. His rule would be safer without her. He is right. Luna sees him without his disguise.

(She is different. Taunt her.)

Ginny Weasley is the youngest in her family, and the only girl. She loved someone, someone powerful, someone the Master Manipulator hated. Someone he used. He thought she would betray him for his actions. He was right. She wanted revenge.

(She loves. Destroy her.)

Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. On his arm was a permanent truth of his betrayal. He regrets it every day. Master Manipulator thought he might move to the side of the war Master Manipulator hasn't planned for him. So he threw him in Azkaban. He thought he might change. He was right. Draco wanted a better life.

(He regrets. Stop him.)

George Weasley only has one ear. He lost his protecting his friend. He has a twin, a twin he loves dearly, a twin he doesn't want to lose. Master Manipulator thought he would cut the world down because he saw his twin die. He was right. George defied physics for his twin.

(He is a half. Complete him.)

Neville Longbottom was that shy kid. That squib kid. That kid who was bad at everything. That kid who only liked plants. That kid who could have been the Boy-Who-Lived, but wasn't. That kid with his father's wand. That kid who failed Gryffindor. Then he decided to be brave. Fought the resistance. Went into hiding right under their noses. Smuggled undesirable no. 1 into Hogwarts. Slashed open a snake. Made a speech that held them all together. Master Manipulator thought he was changing. That he was strong. He was right. Neville was going to fight.

(He changed. Silence him.)

Fred Weasley died laughing. Blown up by Rookwood. But his twin, his other half, brought him back. Simply by sheer love. Sheer will. And a whole lot of magic. He returned, but not before realising everything was a lie. He knew. He knew things. Master Manipulator didn't like that. He thought he was dangerous. He was right. Fred was ready to tell the truth.

(He is alive. Kill him.)

Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. He was the master of death. Used to have a chunk of Voldemort's soul in his head. Defeated Voldemort countless times. Destroyed horcruxes. He had power. Master Manipulator didn't like that. Master Manipulator thought he might take him down. He was right. Harry fought for good. For the light. Not so one man could rule.

(He has power. Hurt him)

The Master Manipulator was Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Who's idea was it to keep nine bitter people in one cell? Nine people having one person they want to kill? Nine people ready to kill to get out?

How were they going to get out, you wonder? Simple.

The dementor glid by their door, opening it to deliver food, and for a few second light glows in the chamber.

They are a mess.

Hermione has blood streaking down her neck, and wild, tangled hair. Her face is hollow, emotionless, tear stains streaking the sides of her face. Her eyes are sunken into her head, and she looks dead.

Ron has cuts all over his face. He looks dull, like he has given up. His hair is matted with mud. He is covered in grime, and there is no life in his eyes.

Luna's hair is a mess. She doesn't seem to care, her blue eyes alive. She is filthy, but doesn't seem to notice - her feet are bare, too.

Ginny has sunken into the corner, defeat clear on her face. Her whole face is drooping, cut and bloody, hair limp and greasy. Her body is weak, dirt-covered, and she is fragile.

Draco always took pride in his hair; yet now it is matted and unclean. He hasn't even attempted to take care of it. He does not look at anyone, and blood drips from the area with the dark mark. Someone had tried to carve it off.

George is hugging Fred, desperately. His hair is a wild frenzy of tangles, tear streaks staining his face, and his eyes are desperate. Longing. Loving his twin.

Neville has the same blood on his face than in the battle. He still has the limp, and the sword is in his hand. Both him and the sword are covered in mud, but it doesn't matter. He seems to have given up too, despite his firm hold on the sword.

Fred is being hugged by his twin. He is limply leaning on the wall, yet he still has a few pranks. He has a string in his hand - an extendable ear. He isn't using it though, just leaning into his brother's embrace. His eyes stare ahead of him sightlessly, staring blankly.

Harry is filthy, dirt covered, but alive. Alive in a way the others are not. His eyes flash with determination, and he holds nine things. A stone, with a crack through the middle, that was once in a ring. A wand, that is the most powerful thing to ever exist. A cloak, that renders the user invisible. Another wand, core of a Phoenix feather and wood of holly. Another wand, hawthorn. A wand he took in Malfoy manor. A book of pictures of his parents. A broom, gifted to him by his godfather. A shard of mirror that once saved his life. And a blank piece of parchment - the marauders map.

Harry does something no sane person would ever do. Perhaps he's given up. Perhaps it's too late.

He walks up up to the dementor, and kisses it.


	3. Chapter 3: Short 'n' sweet

After a second, Harry pulls away, eyes glowing, and the dementor floats away.

Everyone looks alive now.

Kissing a dementor and keeping your soul? Unheard of.

Then Harry opened his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

A creepy, glowing mist emerges from Harry's mouth, his Avada Kedavra green eyes gleaming menacingly. He lifts the elder wand, and the mist solidifies into a glowing blue ball, then lifts the resurrection stone and presses against his heart.

He breathes, slowly, almost unsure of himself.

"I'm alive," he whispers.

"I'm alive!"

They stare at him like he's mad. Luna whispers something about nargles reacting to wrackspurts and the spirit of death, and Hermione lets out a gasp.

"Kissing a dementor... by choice... it... it lets you survive the dementors kiss, your soul leaves your body, but you still have control, you... well, it just sort of hangs around, but you're the master of death and you control this sort of thing! You can get us all out, can't you?!" Hermione's voice slowly rose into a shriek.

Harry's smirk confirmed all.

Luna tilted her head, sapphire eyes glowing, with the sort of look that says,_ that's what I said._

Life seems to be returning to the shattered people beside them. They have hope for the first time in nine months. Nine months, nine people, nine objects. Nine different reasons to fight. Nine people to take down Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore.

War was on.


	5. Chapter 5

Nine days had passed since their discovery, and today was the day if their escape. Their solidified souls, tucked into pockets with a permanent sticking charm (magic was monitored in Azkaban, but they were leaving today, so it would be too late anyway), and the souls couldn't be broken whilst Harry had all three Hallows.

Draco took his wand, ready to fight to the death of necessary, in order to stop Harry being disarmed (they decided that Harry should keep the elder wand hidden, and not use any wand at all, preventing the risk of being disarmed), Hermione, Harry having used her wand for long periods of time, wielded Harry's wand, Neville had the sword, and Luna, well, Luna just... had really powerful wandless magic, for some reason.

Harry and Ron huddled together under the invisibility cloak, and Harry wore the ring. They stood behind Hermione, who was ready to defend them with her life.

Ginny was with Luna, the pair of them sharing a dark blue cloak everyone swore hadn't been there a second ago.

Fred and George has twin magic, from George bringing Fred back to life, and with their fingers interlocked, they were very powerful, until they were separated, of course.

Neville was with Draco, he may have the sword but it wasn't going to be enough of long distance fighting, or shields were required.

Everyone had a part.

The door opened.

They all ran through the dementor.

They had their souls safe in their pockets.

They were free.

Chaos.


	6. Chapter 6

Glamoured, they snuck the team into Hogwarts. They were already in the Daily Prophet, the Ministry's most wanted. More wanted that Sirius Black - and a whole lot scarier. It called them "the new Dark Lord, our so-called saviour, Harry Potter, and his Death Eaters."

They almost cried laughing.

Yet they returned to Hogwarts, right under Dumbledumb's nose, because Hogwarts was their home. And the Room of Requirements was open: after all, help will always be given at Hogwarts if needed.

They were going to get their revenge, and show chaos like they had never known.


	7. Chapter 7

Nine had become their lucky number. Their mantra. They had a nine step plan.

Day one:

Commence into action. Open the chamber of secrets, and trap a few students in there. Get Winky to bring them food, as Winky wouldn't tell Dumbledork that they were there.

Day two:

'accidentally' use the mordesmore spell - releasing the dark mark above Hogwarts. Scare a few people.

Day three:

Blackmail Rita Skeeter again. Get her to destroy Dumbledore's reputation, and question their villain status.

Day four:

Make a few sacrifices to Death, so he would fight for them.

Day five:

Break into the Department of mysteries, and Harry would take the cloak, the wand, and the stone and go into the veil, leaving his soul outside, so he should return with Sirius, because Death owes him for day four's actions. Sirius will be in their side.

Day six:

Kill Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore.

Day seven:

Bring back the spirit of James Potter, Peter Pettigrew (bound to obey them), Remus Lupin, and let's bring back Lily too because they can.

Day eight:

The twins, the Marauders, Lily and Peeves prank Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding World.

Day nine:

Take over.

And thus, their plan is put into action.


	8. Chapter 8: Day 1

Harry walked down to the chamber of secrets under the invisibility cloak. He hissed, ~open, chamber, hiding secrets of Salazar, greatest of Hogwarts Four~ and the grandeur of the chamber opened up to him. ~Stairs~ was his next words, shortly followed by the students he had put under the imperious curse walking straight in.

"Winky!" he called.

She arrived with a soft _crack!_ and immediately set up thirty-six beds, nine red and gold, nine green and silver, nine yellow and black, and nine blue and bronze [unless this is the film, in which case it's blue and grey].

"Bring them sufficient breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. Also, bring them each new clothes, but do not let them use their wands."

And with that, he swept out the room.


	9. Chapter 9: day 2

Hermione darted forwards, nervously, until she was standing on the astronomy tower.

She waited.

Ginny slipped up, long red hair streaming out behind her, with Luna close beside.

Terror.

Three highly wanted criminals, wanted, standing, visible, on the tower.

"_Mordesmore_," Hermione whispered, flicking Harry's wand gently.

A huge black skull emerged from the tip of the wand, green smoke beaching out from the sides.

Screams erupted from down below.

The three girls smiled and slid back into the castle.

Never underestimate children.

They weren't children anymore.

You don't lock three girls away so you can rule with your overblown ego.

Never underestimate girls.

Chaos will rule.


	10. Chapter 10: Day 3

**For the Daily Prophet Article headings, they are in capital letters. If this is a violation of the rules please get in contact so I can fix it.**

Ron smirked.

He was glamoured, of course, in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Rita.

She walked into the pub.

He smirked.

"Ah, Rita. I have a _perfect_ story for you! One with escaped prisoners, who are innocent, and evil Dumbledore hiding from the war, and the minute it's done, he returns, and one reporter who is an illegal animagus bug."

She gaped at him, then...

"What do I write?"

He smirked.

Everything was according to plan.

"Listen closely..."

The Daily Prophet came out that evening. The news was massive.

`HARRY POTTER § CO: HERO OR VILLAIN?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: OUR SAVIOUR, WHERE WAS HE DURING THE WAR?

In this edition, questioning everything you've ever thought to be true.`


	11. Daily Prophet Article

HARRY POTTER § CO: HERO OR VILLAIN?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: OUR SAVIOUR? WHERE WAS HE DURING THE WAR?

In this edition, questioning everything you ever thought to be true.

Harry Potter, as we all know, defeated the Dark Lord for his own personal gain: set upon becoming the new dark lord, along with his inner circle. He hid it really well, of course, though some were obvious.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two best lieutenants, and his best friends.

Luna Lovegood, an odd girl whom nobody liked.

Ginny Weasley, her lover.

Fred and George Weasley, twins with illegal magic that can raise people from the dead.

Neville Longbottom, a kid who failed all his classes, could of been the defeater of You-Know-Who - but wasn't.

Draco Malfoy, his long-time enemy, who's wand he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with.

These are the people who worked with. The people who were concealed so well, it's like someone made that up to stay in power.

And, aren't we all sure Dumbledore was hit with an Avada Kedavra?

Yes, he was.

People have always said he's a bit insane.

Maybe... horcruxes?

And... he defeated Grindelwald, right?

Grindelwald, who he helped with his plans, who he helped kill his sister, his best friend, his lover, who betrayed him and carried out his plans by himself?

Makes more sense when you look at Dumbledore's father's record - imprisoned in Azkaban for... beating up three muggles.

Who is the villain here?

Signing off,

Rita Skeeter.


	12. Chapter 12: day 4

Today was Draco's and Harry's.

Nine muggles were bound tight in the clearing, inside the deathly Hallows sign Harry had painted in his blood. These muggles were Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Claire Dursley (Dudley's wife), Aunt Marge and Dudley's friends.

Draco stepped forwards, knife in his hand.

He stopped it just before Petunia's face.

Then the knife plunged down.

There was so much blood.

At first, the knife has sliced smoothly through the skin, cutting capillaries, veins, arteries and all sorts of muscle, until it scraped the bone.

He was deaf to Petunia's screams.

He pushed the knife further under her skin, then ripped up, tearing her cheek of entirely.

He repeated this action on the others side of her face. The knife slid smoothly in on both sides of her nose, pushing inwards and up.

An odd squelching noise as her nose hit the floor.

Her screaming finally stopped when he sliced out her tongue, leaving her to drown herself in her own blood.

The tongue was wet, slimy and blood-covered in his fingers.

He smirked.

Then forced the tongue down her throat.

He then proceeded to gouge out her eyes, knife sliding, ripping, tearing through soft tissues and he watched, smiling, as the scarlet coated her empty eyesockets.

He then did this to everyone.


	13. Chapter 13: day 5

p align="left"Harry Potter stood in front of the Department of Mysteries. Sirius had died here, once, eleven years before. emPadfoot. His godfather. His only remaining family figure./em Sirius could and would be saved. /p  
p align="left"The door swung open. A swirl of colour and light swung across his vision, and the veil was emright there./em About four feet away from him, his godfather's death place stood. /p  
p align="left"emBreathe./em/p  
p align="left"He traced a triangle in his blood onto the veil. /p  
p align="left"emThink./em/p  
p align="left"He drew a circle in his blood./p  
p align="left"emAct./em/p  
p align="left"He drew a straight line down the centre of the two./p  
p align="left"emFreedom./em/p  
p align="left"The Deathly Hallows hung in all its bloodied glory against the pale wisps of the Veil. /p  
p align="left""Death!"/p  
p align="left""Yes, my Lord and Master?" Mors hissed, his voice dripping with sarcasm and contempt./p  
p align="left""I command that you return my one «living» relation to this world."/p  
p align="left"A rush of icy bones later, Death -or Mors as he preferred - was gone and Sirius was stumbling out if the Veil. /p  
p align="left""emCub/em," Sirius breathed./p  
p align="left"His eyes made contact with Harry's. /p  
p align="left"Harry made sure he understood./p  
p align="left"Their eyes locked. /p  
p align="left"Chaos./p 


	14. Chapter 14: day 6

Nine.

Nine.

Nine.

Nine knocks on the door.

Nine.

Nine.

Nine.

Nine people walk brazenly into Dumbledore's office.

Nine.

Nine.

Nine.

Nine spells are shot at Dumbledore.

Nine.

Nine.

Nine.

The Master Manipulator is Dead.


	15. Daily Prophet Article 2

DUMBLEDORE DEAD!

DUMBLEDORE'S CORPSE FOUND IN HIS OFFICE!

THE NEW DARK LORD HAS STRUCK AGAIN!

Last night, dear readers, the Ministry of Magic tried to contact Dumbledore to find out where he had been hiding during the war, to see if they could use it to hide some of the more at risk people from our Azkaban escapees. When they had had no response for the entire day, they flooed into Hogwarts to speak to him.

Of course, we all know that the Hogwarts floo is attached to the Headmaster's office.

Upon arrival, a horrible sight met them.

Dumbledore was tied to his chair, ropes so tight they cut his skin, his beard wrapped tightly around his throat. His lemon drop bowl (yes, to those readers who do not know, Dumbledore was quite fond of lemon drops) had been completely smashed and the entire office was covered with these sour yellow candies.

However, that was not the worst bit, my loyal readers, his body was entirely descarated and deformed. Yes, our nine criminals have made it to one Albus Dumbledore.

Long gashes slashed their way all across his body. His robes were so dark and sticky with blood, that it is impossible to know what the original colour was. His nose had been brutally cut from his face, his ears, his eyes and his tinge were removed also, his dying hands clutched these, fingers reduced to ribbons, bones showing through the crimson, and his face had nine names cut quite deeply into it.

Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasley.

Luna Lovegood.

Ginny Weasley.

Draco Malfoy.

George Weasley.

Neville Longbottom.

The undead Fred Weasley.

And Harry Potter, the Dark Lord.

On his scarlet-covered back, a message had been carved.

_To those who have wronged us, my mistake._

_To the entirety of Wizarding Britain, we were innocent. The only person, I, Harry Potter, had killed was Voldemort. The only crimes, I, Hermione Granger, had committed were helping Sirius Black escape, with Dumbledore's help, and obliviating my parents. I, Ronald Weasley, have not committed any crimes. I, Ginny Weasley, have not committed any crimes. I, Luna Lovegood, have not committed any crimes. I, Neville Longbottom, have not committed any crimes. I, George Weasley, have not committed any crimes. The only crime, I, Fred Weasley, have committed is dying and coming back to life. The only crime, I, Draco Malfoy, have committed, is crucioing one person, being forced to take the dark mark, and letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. _

_We swear on our magic, so mote it be._

Signing off,

Rita Skeeter.


	16. Chapter 16: Day 7

The satisfaction of Dumbledore's death carrying them forwards, the group knelt around the resurrection stone.

"Thoust traitor Peter Pettigrew, qui vocat te, tenetur parere domino tuo mortis, et omnia, sanguis os, Peter Pettigrew, qui vocat te."

"Thoust father of mine, James Fleamont Potter, qui vocat te, James Potter, qui vocat te."

"Thoust mother of mine, Lily Potter neè Evans, qui vocat te, Lily Potter neè Evans, qui vocat te."

Thoust Teacher of mine, Remus John Lupin, qui vocat te, Remus Lupin, qui vocat te."

Smirking, the resurrected people began to follow Harry back into Hogwarts.

Qui vocat te - I summon thee Tenetur parere domino tuo mortis - Bound to obey thy master of death Et omnia, sanguis os - For everything and all, blood, flesh and bone 


	17. Chapter 17: day 8

Fred and George were leading the charge today. The Marauders were still getting used to their bodies, and they hadn't pranked anyone in ages (understandably).

The first thing that happened was as soon as the Gryffindors walked through the door they got Slytherin green hair.

The Slytherins got Gryffindor red.

The Ravenclaws got Hufflepuff yellow.

The Hufflepuffs didn't turn up for breakfast.

The pranking got worse, with Diagon Alley under a Fidelius charm and the Marauders and the Twins stamping almost anything public with the Weasley twins mark or the Marauders mark.

That day was the calm (or mad laughter and frenzy) before the storm.

The last laugh anyone would have in a while.


	18. Chapter 18: Luna's Warning

Luna tilted her head.

"Ginny, heed the Nargle's warning. Beware the Wrackspurts today as we fight to freedom, as you may find yourself lost to the world you fight to be free in."

Ginny stared at Luna.

"Luna, we won't lose anyone. We can't afford to lose anyone. Especially not you, Luna, you have massive powers!"

She smiled slowly, blue eyes shimmering softly.

"On behalf of my death, I bequeath everything, including my magic, to Ginerva Molly Weasley, and insist that she wins this battle, so mote it be."

Ginny never heard these muttered words, and Luna only whispered a few extra into her ear.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you listen to me right now. I love you, but we can win this war without me. But we cannot win this war without you. Trust me, I will protect you. You have nothing to worry about."

Ginny looked shocked at this statement.

"Luna Pandora Lovegood! You will swear to me that you will fight and won't try to die!"

A limpid tear slipped down Luna's face and she whispered, "I swear."

Ginny's face relaxed into a smile and she released Luna from her hold, the latter already walking away, bare feet making no sound.

"Wait! Luna! I love you too!"

But Luna had already walked away and didn't hear Ginny's cry.


	19. Chapter 19: day 9

The day of the battle had arrived.

Nine people lined on one side.

Nine hundred on the other.

A couple of seconds later, chaos rules.

Spells are flying everywhere, left right and centre. The bodies of people litter the ground, yet the nine fighters are all alive and relatively uninjured, and ignoring the blood spattering their faces.

Then tragedy strikes.

Ginny's solidified soul flies from her pocket as someone casts a finite incantem on her sticking charm.

Kingsley Shacklebolt catches it, and, face twisting, stamps down on the surface, and Ginny can only watch in horror... that was basically a dementor's kiss. His boot slams down onto the icy-looking surface and...

All of the Deathly Hallows glow fiercely, at a command from their master.

With a renewed fury, the masses attack their nine victims, Ginny's soul still in Kingsley's hands. It was a strange feeling, like a weird sucking, a pull towards her soul, which was giving tingly, slimy feelings from his grasp on it.

The spirits and Sirius fought desperately with them, never leaving. Never.

Yet Kingsley's grasp on Ginny's soul proved to be their biggest weakness, and an expelliarmus worms its way past her, finding a hole in their impenetrable shield, and hitting Harry directly in his face.

The Elder Wand flew out of his hand, up and up and up, then it fell and landed—

—directly in Kingsley's hand.

The Spirits of the Marauders turned to dust instantly, and Sirius' scream echoed across the courtyard. Kingsley only smirked and pointed the Elder Wand to Ginny's Soul, and she cried out desperately, yet knowing that the end has come. Then, a clunk, and something hit Ginny's soul and sent it hurtling back towards her...

...Luna had thrown her soul.

_Luna_ _had_ _thrown_ _her_ _soul_.

And Kingsley's wand pushed onwards and the beautiful blue ball that made Luna who she was shattered in his fingertips.

A pained cry echoed across the dead silent battleground, and Luna's body

s

l

o

w

l

y

toppled to the floor.

Ginny felt a strange sense of dé ja vu as she screamed "NO!" as though it would take her back to another battleground, where the dead body of a different one of her lovers hung limp in Hagrid's arms...

But nothing happened, and she was still here, Luna's dead body laying silently on the floor, blue eyes open wide and sparkling, but lifeless, soulless, empty.

A blue light swirled off Luna and into Ginny, and Ginny felt odd, like she could see the past and the future and the present, there were odd creatures everywhere, nargles screeching "She has the sight! She has the sight!" and wrackspurts making nests in people's brains, and the Frintzfergs feeding off Luna's body, and the feeling of detached power.

And she felt her _rage_, like a wave inside her.

And she shoved this wave at the people who killed Luna. Her darling Luna. She had never got to tell her she loved her and it was _all_ _their_ _fault_. And she wanted to make them _pay_.

And they would pay in blood.

The wand in Kingsely's hand shattered, and he was torn apart by the fury in her magic, body parts flying everywhere, and the army he had behind him was sent hurtling out of Hogwarts, and away from her, her and her precious Luna.

The shards of Luna's Soul lay on the floor, and Harry picked them up gently and Ginny ran to Luna.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so, so, sorry, I love you, I love you so much, please, please come back, please..." she whispered brokenly to Luna for the rest of that day, and they placed her body in the Black Lake, with the creatures she had understood and looked after where nobody else had, and they would never get Luna back. There was nobody like Luna anywhere else in the world, and they understood that there never would be either. She was so unique and so different, and so gone.

And they would never get their Luna back, never ever.

And saying that felt so wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

The nine people who fought in that war were kings and queens, and Sirius was the prince. He missed the Marauders spirits desperately, but without the Master of Death they couldn't stay.

For each King or Queen a throne had been erected, ergo, there were nine thrones.

Yet one throne had the broken pieces of Luna's soul on it.

The throne between Ron and Ginny looked perpetually empty, and Ginny cried every day.

Today was the nine year memorial of Luna's death, and everyone was crying. Their palace was called the Palace of Silence, and the once noisy halls of Hogwarts remained silent from the people inside. Nobody spoke. Nobody at all, in fact, people rarely spoke at all in Britain anyway, nine was the number that broke us. It broke Britain. The isle of Silence.

Nine was eight, and Silence reigned. They all died, of course they did, that's how this works.

Sirius died first.

He was a man who wanted fun and would never have survived in this silent place anyway.

George died second.

Fred died third.

George died fourth.

Fred died fifth.

As soon as he was revived, Fred took George's hand, and together, they jumped from the Astronomy tower into the Black Lake, falling, falling, hoping to die. Hands entwined, they saw Luna's pristine body looking at them blankly. They said stared at it, seeing no trace of the girl they knew, looked at each other and simultaneously breathed in the murky waters, sinking to the bottom to never to be seen again.

Hermione died sixth.

In an attempt to free house elves, Hermione had been viciously torn apart by their knives.

Ron died seventh.

Shaken by the death of his brothers and his girlfriend, he passed away quietly in his sleep.

Draco died eighth.

There had never been anything left for him in this world, anyway.

Neville died ninth.

Who would want to be alone in a palace with her, weeping for Luna every day? Even his plants died from it.

Harry died tenth.

His last words had been, "I still love you, Gin;" as she watched him die, too old to carry on.

Yet Ginny did not die, nobody left to love her, only a room of empty thrones. She had never told Luna she loved her, and missed her so much. She looked in the mirror, and saw only a girl who should be dead... and Luna gave it to her.

Wandless Avada Kedavra to her heart and she was dead.

Ginny died last.


End file.
